Broken Clockwork
by LoverOfTragedies
Summary: Life is like a clock, it tells times, it chimes and it ticks and tocks. But when gears break and mechanisms stop, the clock stops telling time; stuck in it's own decrepit state. He is saved, although, salvation doesn't always come on a silver platter.


**Broken Clockwork**

* * *

" **When he died, all things soft and beautiful and bright would be buried with him"**

― **Madeline Miller, The Song of Achilles**

* * *

 **Tick tock goes the clock.**

 **Hanging on the wall.**

An overlooming shadow encompasses a sad Dane. It is whispering lies, it's tone sweet and saccarhine. It's smirking at the Dane. He's done a good job making the house seem empty. Just as he always did decades ago. He's one step closer. That large step the Dane cannot take yet, nonetheless he'll win.

It is smiling at the fact that the Dane's façade broke once more. It is seeing the Dane crying on the floor; his heart breaking once more; his walls, crumbling. It goes once again, rampant in the house, making the environment tense and heavy. It then sees the Dane, bloodshot eyes, a blank expression on the face and a somewhat limp body.

It then sees blossoming roses from the body. Smiling at the scene, it looms at him once more, taunting him to the salvation that is suicide. For once, the Dane complies, and so will it be his last.

Walking dejectedly with a very think rope in his hands, the Dane quietly and sadly walked to his room. And there he found salvation.

* * *

 **Tick tock goes the clock.**

 **Telling the time to all.**

The shadow finally won. It's mission to silently kill the Dane worked. It knows that the death cannot be hidden. It even smiles at the fact that the soon-to-be sudden disappearance of the Dane will trigger more events for it's liking.

Days passed by, and soon enough, the shadow finds visitors knocking quite rudely on the door of the house. It opens the door for them, disguised as the shadow of the door itself. The ambiance then becomes heavy.

The group of 4, entering the house, becomes shocked at the scene. Roses all over the living room, a messy kitchen and more roses leading to a familiar room.

The group hesitantly went to the room, only to find a dead Dane hanging from the ceiling. The Dane's eyes reduced to a mere blank stare; the face, contorted to a smile of anguish; the body, left rotting and cold.

* * *

 **Tick tock goes the clock.**

 **It's time for you to go to bed.**

A scream resonates from the whole house. Feelings of regret, shame, sorrow and shock pour out from the four. Tones of rejection suddenly breaks the ambiance. The dead Dane was removed from his place, carried by a certain Swede.

A Norwegian scanned the dead Dane's things, as if looking for something important. A Fin was standing still, still shocked at the discovery. An Icelander seems to be speechless along with the Fin.

The four cannot accept the sight. All are screaming for bloody hell, wanting the Dane to come back to their realm. But as the Swede hesitantly accepts the circumstances, he then gently gets the dead Dane from the Norwegian and brings the Dane to the bathroom.

Cleaning the body, the Swede then knows that to do. Instructing the Norwegian to get the Dane's axe, the Norwegian understands the situation too, albeit with a heavy burden of rejection. They must now say their final goodbyes.

* * *

 **Tick tock goes the clock.**

 **Put down your sleepy head.**

The burial itself is private. Only the said 4 attented the burial. They said their own regrets, apologies and goodbyes. The Dane is now buried beside his garden, his axe used as a makeshift tombstone.

All four are still sad about things, most especially the Fin and the Norwegian. The flag of Denmark then was laid on the body, along with the most sincere apology coming from the Norwegian.

The Kingdom of Denmark; a once fierce country, now reduced to shambles and decrepitude.

* * *

 **Tick tock goes the clock.**

 **Tick tock, sounds the clock!**

* * *

 **A.N.: Hello~**

 **This is a very short fic though. It just popped in my mind and I decided to make it~**

 **I hope you people like this~**

 **~LoT**


End file.
